Are You Jealous?
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Mingyu itu sayang Wonwoo, dan menaruh kepercayaan pada orang yang disayang tentu saja hal mudah baginya. Namun bagaimana bila kepercayaan Mingyu terusik? / MEANIE / MINWON / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SVT / SEVENTEEN /


Are You Jealous?

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy

Rate :: T+

Length :: Around 3k

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!School-life.

Summary :: Mingyu itu sayang Wonwoo, dan menaruh kepercayaan pada orang yang disayang tentu saja hal yang mudah baginya. Namun bagaimana bila kepercayaan Mingyu terusik? / MEANIE / MINWON / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SVT / SEVENTEEN /

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Hm"

"Huft~" lelaki berparas manis yang belakangan diketahui bernama Jeon Wonwoo tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk aksi protes atas sikap kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diacuhkan begini? Wonwoo terus merutuk dalam hati. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi mencairkan suasana yang sudah terlanjur membeku.

Kim Mingyu, salah satu siswa tingkat dua terpopuler di Pledis High School. Ia populer karena ketampanan, keramahan, dan berbagai hal baik lainnya. Tidak heran banyak sekali para siswi ataupun siswa manis berstatus uke sangat mengagumi Mingyu, tetapi mereka tidak bisa berharap apa-apa karena sesungguhnya hati Mingyu sudah terpaut pada satu sosok namja yang terkenal akan wajah datar dan aura suramnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Meski Wonwoo terkenal dengan _image_ seperti itu, Mingyu tidak masalah. Justru ia merasa bahwa dengan begitu hidupnya sempurna kan? Karena ia dan Wonwoo saling melengkapi kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo itu baik, bahkkan kepribadiannya pun begitu hangat. Hal ini diakui oleh teman-teman terdekatnya seperti Jeonghan, Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Jun. Tapi tetap saja, tidak dipungkiri Wonwoo acapkali merasa terintimidasi atas pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Disitulah peran seorang Kim Mingyu berada, ia akan selalu bertindak pada siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangan Wonwoo-nya.

"ehem.. Mingyu-ya? Kau benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Wonwoo retoris. Ayolah, tanpa perlu bertanya pun sebenarnya sudah terlihat jelas jawabannya. Wonwoo hanya berusaha memecah keheningan di dalam mobil ini. Ya, mereka –Mingyu dan Wonwoo- sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah dengan Mingyu yang mengendarai mobil, seperti biasa.

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan begitu terasa dingin. Demi Tuhan, itu –sangat- bukan gaya Mingyu sekali. Jika seperti ini, Wonwoo kan jadi merasa bersalah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir menahan sesak di dadanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, padahal ia bukanlah pribadi yang cengeng namun melihat Mingyu mendiamkannya begini entah kenapa Wonwoo begitu sedih, ia lebih memilih Mingyu marah-marah dan membentaknya –walaupun kenyataannya itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Air mata telah turun menganak sungai di pipi tirusnya, dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela agar tidak terlihat Mingyu.

Puk!

Wonwoo terkejut karena kepalanya tiba-tiba diusap Mingyu dan ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan mobil yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti.

Sret!

Tanpa aba-aba Mingyu sudah memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu kiri Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Sstt.. biarkan begini, sebentar saja." jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo pun hanya diam dan menuruti keinginan Mingyu, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan hanya diisi dengan suara deru napas masing-masing.

"Maaf." Ucapan Mingyu tersebut sontak saja membuat Wonwoo terkejut, ia refleks menengokan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya namun karena posisi Mingyu yang masih menyenderkan kepala di bahunya membuat jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga tanpa sengaja hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Semburat merah muda menjalar di kedua pipi Wonwoo yang menambah kadar kemanisannya. Jika tidak ingat keadaan mereka yang sedang 'perang dingin' mungkin Wonwoo lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena begitu malu, namun sekarang netranya justru menatap Mingyu dan bertanya "Maaf? Kenapa minta maaf?"

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang terasa lembab bekas jejak air mata. Setelahnya ia mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua mata Wonwoo yang membuat sang pemilik otomatis memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan yang disalurkan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar jahat sudah membuat kesayanganku menangis. Tapi ini juga gara-gara kau Kim Wonwoo." ujar Mingyu dengan nada suara yang cenderung seperti anak taman kanak-kanak sedang merajuk pada ibunya.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku? Dan hey, margaku masih Jeon jika kau lupa." dengus Wonwoo tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berubah dengan begitu cepat begini? Tadi auranya benar-benar mencekam, tapi detik berikutnya sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang manja –hanya kepada orangtuanya dan Wonwoo.

"Ck bagaimanapun juga nanti kau akan memakai marga ku!" Mingyu dalam mode keras kepala adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal paling menjengkelkan di dunia bagi Wonwoo, sungguh. Jadi daripada lelah berseteru hal yang tidak jelas, Wonwoo kembali bertanya "Kau belum menjawabku. Kenapa gara-gara aku? Apa yang sudah ku perbuat?"

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya di leher Wonwoo dan duduk kembali ditempatnya –mereka masih di dalam mobil- ia menghadap ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang menatap heran dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku.. A-aku.."

"Kau? Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo gatal ingin menjitak kepala kekasihnya ini, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ingin bicara saja harus terbata-bata seperti itu? Aneh.

5 detik.

15 detik.

30 detik.

"Yak! Kau kena-"

"AKU CEMBURU!"

GREP!

Belum sempat Wonwoo mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tertarik ke depan dan kekasihnya sudah mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat. Mingyu yang merasa malu bukan main hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher kekasihnya.

Wonwoo yang sudah paham maksud sang kekasih hati hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya dan balas memeluk Mingyu dengan sesekali tangannya mengelus surai kekasihnya.

"Ohho! Jadi kekasih tampanku sedang cemburu, hm?" bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah membalas dengan mengecup dan menghisap leher kekasihnya hingga terdapat _kissmark_ disana.

"YAK! JANGAN MEMBUAT TANDA ISH! BYUNTAE!" geram Wonwoo. Mingyu yang merasa berhasil membuat Wonwoo kesal hanya terkekeh dengan suara teredam. Ayolah hitung-hitung sebagai hukuman atas apa yang terjadi tadi.

Tadi?

Iya tadi, semua berawal dari 'tadi' saat masih di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _From : Mingyunya Wonwoo_

' _Sayang, mianhae. Aku ada rapat klub basket, jadi kemungkinan akan pulang lebih lama dibanding biasanya. Tunggu aku ya, jangan pulang sendiri. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa membuka galeri ponselmu dan pandangilah foto kita berdua, atau fotoku sendiri juga boleh. Dijamin kau akan melewati detik-detik dengan penuh kebahagiaan mengenang memori kita berdua. Kkk~ Aku mencintaimu.'_

 _Wonwoo yang baru saja membaca pesan dari kekasihnya hanya mampu menggigit dalam rongga mulutnya untuk menahan senyum. Pesan penuh gombal dari kekasihnya memang terlalu cheesy, tapi tidak dipungkirinya juga Wonwoo begitu senang dengan perlakuan Mingyu. Omong-omong untuk nama kontak Mingyu di ponselnya, sungguh itu bukan Wonwoo yang membuatnya. 'Mingyunya Wonwoo' Heol, apa-apaaan! Tidak mungkin seorang Jeon Wonwoo menyimpan kontak dengan begitu menggelikan –menurutnya pribadi-. Tapi sudahlah, toh pada akhirnya Wonwoo juga terbiasa dengan berbagai hal menggelikan namun manis yang Mingyu berikan padanya._

 _To : Mingyunya Wonwoo_

' _Ya. Aku akan menunggumu._

 _Melihat foto? Kau menggelikan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu._

 _Aku membencimu-.- '_

 _SENT!_

 _Yeap, terkesan jahat dan dingin? Ck, Wonwoo itu tsundere akut. Bagi yang belum mengenal mungkin akan salah paham, tapi bagi orang terdekatnya pasti paham bahwa maksud kalimat Wonwoo justru 'Melihat foto? Ide bagus, aku akan melihatnya. Dan aku juga mencintaimu'. Aneh? Memang. Bahkan Seungkwan sendiri pernah berkata bahwa sebaiknya dunia ini membuat buku 'Kamus Khusus Uke Tsundere' agar orang awam bisa lebih memahami maksud tersirat yang mereka katakan. Konyol._

 _Di lain tempat dimana Mingyu membaca pesan dari kekasihnya, ia bukannya kesal justru makin merasa gemas. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah emo kekasihnya yang begitu manis sedang menahan senyum dan hal itu justru membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan rapat klub dan berteleportasi untuk segera memeluk erat Jeon Wonwoonya._

 _Satu jam telah berlalu, Wonwoo sedari tadi sudah menunggu Mingyu di taman belakang sekolah, tempat favorit mereka berdua ketika jam istirahat tiba. Sebenarnya segala cara sudah Wonwoo kerahkan demi membunuh rasa bosan yang mendera, dari membuka galeri fotonya bersama Mingyu di ponsel –uhuk, tolong jangan katakan ini pada Mingyu-, membaca materi yang sudah dipelajari hari ini, membaca novel, dan berakhir dengan duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun._

 _PUK!_

" _YAK!" Wonwoo yang terkejut karena merasa sebelah bahunya ditepuk seseorangpun refleks berteriak. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut menemukan Jun disana._

" _Hahaha. Aigoo aigoo, kau terkejut hm?" ledek Jun disertai kekehan._

 _Wonwoo yang moodnya sudah buruk malah semakin buruk. Ia tidak menanggapi Jun dan tidak peduli meskipun sekarang Jun sudah duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Hei~ kau marah sungguhan? Yak! Aku minta maaf." Jun merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya harus berdiam diri dengan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak sepemarah itu kok, hanya saja ia baru menemukan ide untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Sepertinya menggoda Jun dan membuat wajah sahabatnya itu tertekuk merupakan ide yang bagus._

 _Wonwoo pura-pura merajuk, tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut mengerucut lucu. Hal ini sontak saja membuat Jun tergelak karena sesungguhnya ia pun sadar bahwa Wonwoo sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Wonwoo hanya sedang mengerjainya. 'Cih memang kau pikir aku tidak tahu', batin Jun._

 _Ikut masuk ke dalam skenario Wonwoo, Jun pun melancarkan aktingnya dan pura-pura memasang wajah menyesal._

" _Maaf. Apa kesalahanku begitu fatal? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi dari lahir takdirku memang begini. Menjadi pusat perhatian atas wajahku yang rupawan, jadi aku minta maaf. Ketampanan ku benar-benar tidak terkontrol."_

 _PLAK!_

" _Aw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Wonwoo-ya?" ringis Jun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit._

 _Wonwoo yang sudah memasang wajah datar hanya berucap "Kau tidak nyambung. Apa hubungannya kesalahanmu yang mengejutkanku dengan ketampananmu? Lagipula kau terlewat percaya diri, jadi sekali-kali harus ku sadarkan."_

" _Memang tidak ada hubungannya. Aku kan hanya ingin menggodamu saja."_

" _Cih, menggoda pacar orang! Lebih baik cepat kau resmikan hubunganmu dengan Xu Minghmpppp." Jun yang panik mendengar omongan Wonwoo langsung saja membekap mulutnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, takut jika ada yang mendengar. Ya meskipun sekolah sudah cukup sepi tapi kan tidak menutup kemungkinan ada siswa yang mengenal Minghao dan kebetulan lewat. Jika itu terjadi? Jun tidak tahu harus menaruh wajahnya dimana lagi._

" _Sstt! Diamlah Jeon! Sebenarnya kau memiliki dendam padaku, kan? Kenapa kau tega sekali membongkar-bongkar rahasiaku?!" kesal Jun._

 _Wonwoo yang berhasil membuat Jun memasang raut wajah begitu hanya bisa tertawa. Terlihat kerutan di hidungnya dan mata menyipit semakin menambah daya tarik Wonwoo. Sungguh, jika hatinya belum terjatuh pada sosok Xu Minghao, mungkin saja Jun akan merebut Wonwoo dari Mingyu._

 _Hehe, tidak._

 _Jangan dianggap serius. Bercanda. Jun juga masih ingin hidup, ia tidak mau umurnya berkurang karena diamuk seorang Kim Mingyu._

 _Jun yang tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas pun mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menjepit leher Wonwoo dan sebelahnya lagi mengusak rambutnya gemas. Mereka berdua larut dalam tawa tanpa menyadari aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan dari sosok orang yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat._

 _SRET!_

 _Tanpa aba-aba sosok tersebut menarik sebelah tangan Wonwoo hingga ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. Wonwoo dan Jun yang belum memahami situasi langsung menoleh ke sosok tersebut dan terkejut._

" _Mingyu?!" teriak keduanya._

" _Permisi, aku harus mengantar Wonwoo pulang." dengan tanpa ekspresi Mingyu segera menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Wonwoo tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jun. Wonwoo sangat paham bahwa Mingyu sedang dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk, jadi untuk menghindari pertengkaran Wonwoo lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana pun Mingyu membawanya. Tapi ia menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Jun dan mengatakan 'Maaf' tanpa suara._

 _Semarah-marahnya Mingyu, ia tidak akan betah mendiamkan Wonwoo lebih dari lima belas menit. Tapi, untuk kasus ini sepertinya pengecualian. Jangan lupa jika dibalik sikap supel, ramah, dan baik hatinya seorang Kim Mingyu, ia juga tetap manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan. Salah satunya, sikap posesif terhadap apapun yang dianggap miliknya. Jeon Wonwoo, namja manis itu sudah di hak patenkan oleh Mingyu di dalam hatinya, dan melihat betapa akrab hingga tidak canggung melakukan skinship yang dilakukan Jun terhadap Wonwoonya membuat asap imajiner mengepul dari atas kepalanya._

 _Dan itulah yang membuat seorang Kim Mingyu benar-benar memilih diam, hingga membuat Wonwoo serba salah dan bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mencairkan suasana yang membeku. Walaupun tetap saja di hati kecilnya Wonwoo merutuk akan sikap Mingyu yang dianggapnya kekanakan._

' _Heol, bahkan kemarin malam ia pergi menonton bioskop dan makan bersama Jungkook, padahal tubuhnya sendiri sedang tidak begitu sehat tapi aku dan Taehyung tidak mempermasalahkan kebersamaan mereka', batin Wonwoo. Percayalah, jika sepasang anak adam yang sedang berada di dalam mobil itu memiliki kemampuan mendengar suara hati orang lain seperti dalam drama korea 'I Hear Your Voice', pasti sangat berisik. Karena dibalik keheningan, terdapat suara hati yang tidak berhenti merutuk._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua cup es krim keluaran _Bazkin Rollins_ , _Cherry Jubilee_ dan _Oreo Cookies & Cream_sudah tersaji dihadapan sepasang anak adam itu. Meski salah satunya lebih fokus memerhatikan sang kekasih, namun yang diperhatikan nampak tidak peduli dan lebih tertarik pada es krimnya. Mereka sedang di kedai es krim, omong-omong.

"Ehem" namja berkulit tan berdehem, berusaha menarik perhatian sang kekasih. Tapi bukan Jeon Wonwoo namanya jika ia langsung merespon begitu saja. Karena baginya, makan es krim kesukaannya jauh lebih penting dibanding menanggapi deheman kekasihnya. Sadis.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, Mingyu yang jengah karena hanya memerhatikan kekasihnya makan tanpa peduli padanya akhirnya bertindak. Ia menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan Wonwoo dan mengarahkan pandangannya hingga kedua pasang netra itu bertemu.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, hm?" tanya Mingyu lembut. Sambil tetap menunggu jawaban kekasihnya, ia berinisiatif membersihkan noda es krim di sudut bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jari tangan kiri.

Wonwoo pun menghela napas, "Mingyu-ya, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanpa disadari olehnya, ia telah mengeluarkan ekspresi memelas yang membuat jantung Mingyu bergemuruh. Sungguh, siapapun akan lemah pada tatapan itu.

"Hah~ Aku percaya, aku sangat percaya padamu. Tapi, aku hanya-"

"Hanya khawatir karena Jun pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku? Ayolah Mingyu-ya, Jun mengatakan itu hanya untuk bergurau saja. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku dan Jun berada di tahun lahir yang sama, lagipula teman pertama Jun yang dikenalnya saat di korea adalah aku jadi wajar saja kami begitu dekat. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, oke?"

"Ck, mana bisa begitu hyung. Darimananya bergurau, lagipula kau bayangkan saja jika berada di posisiku. Kita mengenal sejak lama bahkan jauh sebelum Jun hyung datang hingga kita sangat terbiasa akan kehadiran satu sama lain. Lalu karena selisih usia setahun mengharuskan kau selalu naik tingkat lebih dulu, dan lagi-lagi aku selalu berusaha keras agar bisa satu sekolah denganmu. Namun apa? Saat baru masuk sekolah menengah akhir aku mendengar berbagai gosip mengenai ketua klub _dance_ –Jun, yang berkencan denganmu. Padahal saat itu baru saja status kita berubah dari sekedar sahabat menjadi kekasih. Demi Tuhan aku ingat sekali bagaimana rasanya tanganku terkepal ingin memukul siapapun saat itu juga." Mingyu bersungut-sungut dengan penuh emosi.

"Mingyu-ya? Kau tahu? Bahkan gosip atas namamu itu lebih banyak dibanding aku. Bahkan sekarang semakin banyak mengingat kau yang seorang murid populer. Kau berkencan dengan Nayoung noona, kau mendekati Jeonghan hyung, kau dengan Minghao yang terkenal akan _love-hate relationship_ nya, dan berita terbaru tadi pagi adalah saat ada yang memergokimu dengan Jeon Jungkook sedang menonton bioskop dan makan malam bersama, lalu kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Meskipun aku cemburu, apa itu akan menghentikan semua opini orang-orang? Bahkan banyak yang meragukan hubungan kita. Kita memang terlalu berbeda Gyu. Sangat. Berbeda." tanpa sadar Wonwoo menekankan kata terakhirnya, ia mengungkapkan segala kegundahan hati yang selama ini ditahannya seorang diri. Mingyu diam terpaku dan ia tidak sanggup berkata apapun lagi. Merasa bersalah? Sudah pasti, ia bahkan baru tersadar betapa egois dirinya.

Mingyu perlahan bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, merangkul bahu sang terkasih sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Hingga keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu jika kau merasa seperti itu. Selama ini kupikir kau tidak- aku- maksudku- ck aigoo." Mingyu yang sulit berkata-kata karena melihat raut sedih kekasihnya akhirnya mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengelus perlahan helaian rambut Wonwoo.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Aku dan Nayoung noona dekat karena saat itu klub basket dan _cheerleader_ sedang sibuk membahas lomba, lalu dengan Jeonghan hyung dan Minghao? Sungguh aku hanya sangat senang menjahili mereka, dan Jungkook? Ya Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup hyung. Aku tidak mungkin mengusik kesayangannya Taehyung hyung. Aku bahkan bisa jalan dengannya karena sudah memohon izin dengan penuh perjuangan pada Taehyung hyung."

"Ish! Jika dengan yang lain kau mengelak tapi kenapa dengan Jungkook kau-"

"Aku menyogoknya. Se-sebenarnya itu aku lakukan agar mendapatkan info tentangmu darinya. Ia ingin menonton film terbaru namun taehyung hyung sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya, membuatku mendapat ide 'bagaimana jika aku mengajaknya menonton film favoritnya dengan syarat semua hal yang ingin ku ketahui tentangmu harus dijawab dengan rinci?' dan ya, terjadilah kesepakatan itu." jawab Mingyu dengan lugas.

Wonwoo yang masih belum terima menyerukan protesnya, "Lalu makan malamnya untuk apa, huh? Dalam rangka apa?"

Mingyu yang paham bahwa kekasih emonya sedang dalam mode cemburu pun menjelaskan dengan menahan senyum di wajahnya, "Ya tentu saja setelah menonton kan kami lapar. Jadi, aku memaksanya untuk menraktirku makan. Yah walaupun ia sempat marah-marah dan bersungut kesal karena merasa lebih dirugikan. Hehe."

"Ck, dasar! Jangan begitu lagi, kasihan tahu. Lagipula untuk apa mencari info dari orang lain disaat kau bisa menanyakannya langsung padaku." gemas Wonwoo sambil mencubit perut Mingyu.

"Aw, appo! Aigoo~ sekarang bilang kasihan, padahal sebelumnya cemburu. Ia adik sepupumu sendiri yang bahkan sudah punya kekasih, jika kau lupa. Tidak mungkin juga aku menikung Taehyung hyung. Itu semua juga ku lakukan karena ingin membuatmu terkesan, tidak keren jika aku bertanya langsung padamu." ledek Mingyu sambil mengelus bekas cubitan di perutnya. Sakit? Tentu saja. Cubitan Wonwoo itu yang terbaik, bisa memberikan efek panas dan perih. Sabar ya untuk Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang tidak mau menanggapi apapun ucapan Mingyu akhirnya terdiam, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sebelah bahu Mingyu. Es krimnya sudah habis, omong-omong. Ups tapi punya Mingyu sebenarnya belum habis, miliknya sudah mencair karena prioritas utamanya hanya Jeon Wonwoo dan es krim ya hanya sekedar media untuk berbasa-basi.

"Hoam~" Wonwoo menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya. Mingyu yang hapal kebiasaan kekasihnya segera menutup mulut Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Ngantuk, hm? Kita pulang sekarang ya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hu'um." Sudah terlanjur mengantuk, jadi Wonwoo memilih mengangguk saja. Saat dirinya dan Mingyu berjalan menuju parkiran, Mingyu bertanya "Ingin pulang ke rumahmu atau ke apartemenku?"

"Rumahku." Jawab Wonwoo singkat dan berjalan mendahului Mingyu, karena ia tahu sesungguhnya pertanyaan itu akan berakhir pada rengekan Mingyu yang tak berujung.

"Wonwooku sayang, ayolah. Bermalam di apartemenku saja ya? Nanti akan aku mintai izin pada orangtua mu via telepon bahwa kau menginap. Oke?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Tidak."

"Sayaaang~?"

"Tidak."

"Wonwoonya Mingyuuu~?"

"Tidak."

"Soon-to-be-Kim Wonwoooo~?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, kan besok hari minggu. Apa salahnya menginap di apartemen kekasihmu sendiri?" Mingyu masih berusaha dengan mengerucutkan bibir, berharap pendirian Wonwoo akan goyah.

"Tidak salah."

"Nah kan! Kalau begitu kau menginap saj-"

"Tidak salah, tapi amat sangat fatal akibatnya bagiku. Bibirku akan membengkak, leherku akan penuh _kissmark_ , tub-hmppp" Wonwoo yang sedang kesal akan sangat frontal dan berbahaya karena ia tidak pernah memandang situasi dan kondisi. Mingyu yang panik akan tatapan sekitar yang seolah-olah menghakiminya segera membungkam mulut kekasihnya dengan lembut dan menggiringnya ke dalam mobil.

"YAK! KAU-HMPPP" belum sempat teriakannya selesai, bibir ranum Wonwoo sudah ditawan oleh bibir kekasihnya.

"Sssttt… Sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo senakal ini, hm?" tanya Mingyu dengan seringaian tersemat di wajah tampannya.

"Nakal?! Siapa yang nakal? Pokoknya aku mau pula-hmpp"

"HMMPP sa-hmmpp-rang-hhmmp-hae-hmmpp" lirih Mingyu disela ciumannya.

"Hmppp Ming- ahhh- yak! Hmmpp jang-hhan diremhh-masss. YAKKK!" Wonwoo benar-benar mengerahkan segala kemampuan untuk bisa berteriak karena sungguh, Mingyu jika sudah dalam mode _dominant_ sulit dikendalikan.

"Hmppp" tidak mau kalah dengan tangannya yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana, lidahnya pun ikut beraksi mencoba menerobos goa hangat kekasihnya. Ayolah, butuh usaha keras untuk melakukan _french kiss_ dengan kekasih emonya, namun tidak apa. Justru Mingyu memiliki teori bahwa semakin menantang, semakin tertarik juga ia menaklukan sang kekasih. Teori macam apa itu, cih.

Jangan tanya sampai kapan mereka melakukan ciuman panas yang disertai desahan-desahan dari sang _submissive,_ karena sampai _saliva_ –entah milik siapa- sudah tercampur dan menetes, mereka masih tetap melanjutkan sesi ciuman bahkan semakin liar. Lihat saja keadaan mobil dari luar yang terlihat bergerak-gerak, untung kaca jendela mobilnya dilapisi dengan kaca gelap hingga orang di luar yang melihatnya hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

Hah~ Biarkanlah dua sejoli itu menghabiskan malam mereka yang sepertinya akan berlangsung panjang. Karena jika sudah begitu, bisa dipastikan Mingyu punya 1001 cara menahan Wonwoo agar menginap di apartemennya untuk melakukan hal yang 'menyenangkan'.

Hormon remaja yang bergejolak benar-benar mengerikan.

.

.

.

THE END

*Annyeong^^ terima kasih buat yang udah membaca fanfic ini.

**Berkenan kah untuk memberikan review? Hehe

***Btw, aku itu seorang carat yang akhir-akhir ini lagi gemes sama interaksi member seventeen, bts, got7 yang 97line xD berharap ke depannya dari 3 grup itu ga cuma member 97line nya yang akrab, tapi member lainnya juga bisa akrab satu sama lain. Dannnn semoga keakraban para idolnya bisa menular juga ke fansnya. Berharap ahgase, army, dan carat bisa jadi keluarga besar. *hug*

****ohiya buat yang belum tahu, Nayoung disini itu leadernya I.O.I sekaligus leadernya PRISTIN (yang sebelumnya bernama PLEDIS GIRLZ). Aku make nama dia bukan karena ga suka, justru aku suka banget dan ini juga lagi ga sabar nunggu debutnya PRISTIN. Adakah yang lagi nunggu debut mereka juga kaya aku? Hehe

*****Maaf kebanyakan curcol dan maaf atas segala typo(s) hehe


End file.
